Corpóreo
by Yumipon
Summary: Al morir se había liberado de su prisión física, pero su libertad fue sólo una efímera ilusión porque ahora era presa de esa incorporalidad... o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía hasta ese momento. —Fic regalo de cumpleaños para NuezYDulce.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Fic regalo para NuezYDulce, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado!

* * *

— _One!Shot —_

— _**Corpóreo —**_

* * *

Vagaba por el cielo, como cada día desde aquella tarde en ese campo de flores, como siempre. Sabía que ahora era libre, pero no se sentía de esa forma. Estaba condenada a una prisión etérea, su actual existencia incorpórea estaba atada a una eterna e impalpable ausencia física. Se había dedicado a recorrer, a observar, incluso a veces a guiar, siendo una mensajera sutil pero presente y asertiva para quienes _sabían_ escucharla, la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, ya no tenía un propósito claro que seguir y estaba comenzado a aburrirse de esa situación.

Se dispuso a descansar tranquila entre unos árboles que rodeaban una laguna solitaria, intentando apaciguar la molestia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, porque si volvía a dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento podría provocar _nuevamente_ un pequeño remolino y causar caos en los alrededores, atrayendo más atención de la que le gustaba tener. Las ramas de las copas se remecieron y algunas hojas cayeron al ser alcanzadas por su toque, causándole gracia mientras intentaba enfocar sus pensamientos en algo que la calmara.

Intentó sacar la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en esa forma, pero no logró saber con exactitud la cantidad de años que habían transcurrido, sólo estaba segura de que eran muchos porque algunos de los que habían permanecido _vivos_ después de su muerte, ya se encontraban descansando en paz hacía bastante, incluyendo a la protegida de Sesshōmaru, Rin, y al muchacho que fue su compañero por algún tiempo en su calvario, Kohaku. Ambos habían tenido una vida plena y le gustaba creer que podían _escuchar_ sus consejos cuando se animaba a dárselos, porque _sentir el viento_ parecía ser para ellos más que sólo dejarse acariciar por la brisa. Por lo menos sabía que no había sido olvidada, incluso el quisquilloso de InuYasha a veces intentaba descifrar sus mensajes, lográndolo de vez en cuando, más que nada si ella estaba de buen humor.

Pensó ahora en el otro peli plata, a quien seguía más a menudo de lo que hubiese querido admitir, respondiendo a una atracción inexplicable. Al principio pensó que era coincidencia que su _instinto_ la llevara siempre con él, porque muchas veces ella no lo estaba buscando. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ese impulso de origen desconocido _buscaba_ efectivamente al daiyōkai, porque necesitaba estar junto a él. Así fue por mucho tiempo, hasta que Sesshōmaru comenzó a notar su presencia. No podría decir cómo lo supo, porque su semblante seguía siendo tan frío como cuando lo conoció, pero sabía que él era consciente de que la brisa que jugueteaba entre sus cabellos y movía su cola, era ella. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que a veces, sólo a veces, él mismo la buscaba o la llamaba de alguna forma. Y no sabía qué sentir con esa situación. ¿Felicidad? ¿Alivio? ¿Impotencia? ¿Frustración? ¡Ni siquiera podía hablarle! Apenas era una compañera intangible, algo patético después de todo.

La ráfaga que soltó a causa de su desilusión logró arrebatarle otro manojo de hojas al árbol que la refugiaba, llevándolas directo a la laguna y formando ondas en su superficie. Ignoró su arrebato, aunque abandonó las ramas para rondar ahora la cristalina agua, creando ondas que difuminaban el reflejo del paisaje que la rodeaba. Se entretuvo mirando esa imagen hasta que decidió disfrutar del fresco toque, animándose a rozar el líquido para que la empapara suavemente. Sonrió al ver su reflejo, le gustaba jugar de esa forma porque _algo_ pasaba cuando su brisa entraba en contacto con el agua, creando momentáneamente una imagen nítida de su figura, que cada vez era más clara y con más detalles. La primera vez, apenas pudo distinguir una silueta, casi una sombra creada por polvo y hojas, y eso le causó tanta sorpresa que le podría haber dado un infarto, si es que hubiese tenido un corazón físico. Pero fue algo fugaz y, cuando estuvo más calmada, decidió descubrir si había sido su imaginación o realmente había pasado; con el tiempo, le quedó claro que no era idea suya y se alegró de, por lo menos por unos instantes, poder verse, y cada vez con mayor claridad y precisión.

De pronto, sintió _esa_ presencia _observándola_ con atención, sorprendiéndola a tal punto que cayó al agua, notando el frío abrazo de la laguna en su cuerpo y el aire faltarle al estar bajo su superficie. Se sintió desorientada, intentando moverse como acostumbraba, tratando de crear ráfagas que no aparecían y con la presión del líquido envolviéndola por completo. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que el viento fuese _tragado_ por una laguna? Eso no tenía sentido, menos que ella _no pudiera respirar_.

Antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento o sensación pudiese hacerse presente, un fuerte agarre la jaló hacia arriba, lo suficiente para que pudiese _respirar_. Tomó una bocanada de aire con cierta desesperación para luego fijar su mirada en quien la había salvado, sin poder creer lo que veía. Sesshōmaru la afirmaba del brazo mientras la llevaba a la orilla, el semblante que siempre parecía inmutable ahora tenía un casi imperceptible signo de preocupación. Él la dejó apoyada en una roca antes de salir, mirándola fijo en tanto ella comenzaba a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kagura miró sus manos, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos incrédula, tocó su rostro, inhaló profundo, parpadeó un par de veces, comprendiendo que esa _magia_ que ocurría cuando su brisa entraba en contacto con el agua había terminado por devolverle un cuerpo físico.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados atentos a cada movimiento, obviamente esperando que ella hiciera algo, dijera algo. Pero ¿qué podía decirle? Ni siquiera entendía lo que ocurría, no sabía si eso iba a ser algo permanente o si pronto volvería a ser una simple brisa. Interrumpió el contacto, desviando su rostro y soltando una especie de bufido antes de decidirse a hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

Kagura frunció los labios, sentía un montón de emociones en su pecho y no era capaz de expresar ninguna. Hizo un gesto con su mano, como si quisiera restarle importancia a lo que ocurría.

—No tengo respuesta a eso, Sesshōmaru. Ahora, agradezco tu ayuda, pero deberías largarte.

Él no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera cambió la expresión con la que la observaba, sus ojos no dejaban de verla ni por un segundo. Se sintió vulnerable, la mirada dorada era intimidante, aunque no la sentía fría como antes. Más bien le transmitía algo de _anhelo_. Rodó los ojos, eso era imposible.

—En serio, ¿por qué estás aquí? Debes tener cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Sesshōmaru soltó una especie de resoplido, como si ella estuviese diciendo algo sin sentido.

—Estoy aquí por ti.

Su corazón se aceleró al escucharlo, algo que sólo la hizo ponerse más nerviosa porque no sabía cómo se sentía tener un corazón real en su pecho y que reaccionara con lo que ocurría a su alrededor, con sus sentimientos. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, en cualquier momento podía simplemente desaparecer, convertirse nuevamente en viento.

—No seas ridículo, yo ni siquiera existo. Morí hace mucho tiempo, ¿lo olvidas?

—Ahora estás frente a mí.

—¿Notaste que estoy desnuda? —Usó un tono algo coqueto, mirándolo de reojo para ver su reacción, con el pecho apretado por los nervios.

—Eso nunca te importó antes, ¿o sí?

Kagura soltó una risita, recordando que se había presentado con su kimono completamente desgarrado en una ocasión ante Sesshōmaru, dejando a la vista gran parte de su anatomía. Luego negó con un gesto, todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Seguro pronto volveré a ser parte del viento, así que no deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró levemente las cejas antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, acto ante el cual Kagura no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Por un momento deseó que él insistiera más, que, aunque fuese unos instantes, se quedara con ella hasta que ese milagro terminara, pero sabía que eso sería perder el tiempo, y el de él era demasiado valioso para eso. Se apoyó en la roca que le estaba haciendo de soporte y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, calmándose antes de darse la vuelta y contemplar el cielo sobre ella, el sol había comenzado a esconderse y la luna cada vez se hacía más brillante, iluminando suavemente la superficie de la laguna y la piel que lograba alcanzar. Cerró los ojos, ansiando pronto volver a ser _incorpórea_ para que su pecho dejara de dolerle de esa forma y su ser volviera a viajar libre por donde ella quisiera.

Sintió un golpe suave tras su cabeza, seguido de un par de pasos seguros; se dio la vuelta para ver un paquete sobre la roca en la que descansaba y al daiyōkai a un par de metros de ella, haciéndole un gesto.

—Vístete y vámonos.

Kagura observó el paquete con algo de sorpresa, luego miró a Sesshōmaru y supo sin necesidad de más palabras que, aunque sólo le quedaran unos instantes en esa forma _tangible_, él prefería estar con ella antes de abandonarla allí. Salió de la laguna y se vistió el kimono que había dentro del paquete, que tenía un diseño similar al que ella usaba antes; luego, se acercó a quien la esperaba y le sonrió con astucia, acariciándole el rostro de forma seductora.

—¿Y a dónde vamos, _señor Sesshōmaru_? —Preguntó juguetona, tomando su brazo con decisión.

No salieron palabras de sus labios, aunque ella creyó ver el atisbo de una ligera sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios antes de emprender el vuelo, sin importarle si la corporalidad de su compañera sería momentánea, si luego debiese volver a buscarla entre la brisa que siempre lo acompañaba y esperar nuevamente que el destino les permitiera encontrarse, o si definitivamente ella había vuelto a su lado. Lo único que sabía era que ahora estaba a junto a él, después de mucho tiempo, y no iba a dejarla ir de nuevo.

* * *

_**Y** he aquí un atacazo de medianoche que logró tomar algo de forma. No sé si realmente sea algo digno para un regalo de cumpleaños, pero por lo menos está escrito con todo el cariño~ así que espero que le guste a la cumpleañera, eaeaea~ y a quien llegue a leer, también :)_

_**A**gradecimiento especial a quien me dio una mano como beta esta vez, **Emmik,** muchas gracias por echarle un ojo, de verdad fuiste muy amable (L)_

_**S**i llegaron hasta aquí, ¿dejarían un review para saber qué les pareció? Es importante para que crezcamos como escritores :D_

_**S**aludos!_

_**Y**umi~_


End file.
